


Restoration

by Lovetribable



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetribable/pseuds/Lovetribable
Summary: When a portal drops dopple gangers of Techno and Ranboo, the duo is understandably worried.What about when the duo notices that Billiam acts strange around Ranboo, and the little boy butler always seems to flinch when Techno moved too fast?Aka, Ranboo and Techno punt Billiam and adopt the Butler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peerpressuretwt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Peerpressuretwt).



Ranboo spots the strange swirling portal first, tugging on Techno's sleeve. The two had been working on a small potato farm to compliment the golden carrots they ate day in and day out. 

"Tech…." Ranboo said, already nervous. The portal was just in the sky, 10 feet ahead, about five feet off the ground. 

"Don't worry about it, if it's someone bad. I'll just kill them. Nuthin' is getting past me." It was a silent promise.  _ I'll protect you.  _

Ranboo nodded, eyes widening when two figures fell out of it. 

"Techno…" Ranboo said, as Techno pulled out Axe of Peace 2.0, the gift that Ranboo had handcrafted for him. 

"I see 'em" Techno stood, gesturing for Ranboo to stick behind him.

Ranboo pulled out the Axe of Ender, following silently. 

The two strangers were starting to stir and sit up when Techno and Ranboo walked up. 

Techno frowned at how familiar one of them looked in particular, another piglin. 

The other guy was a scrawny, with dark hair and pale skin. He was wearing a mask, haft black and haft white two tiny jewels, one red and one green. 

A color scheme just like Ranboo's…. 

The other piglin spoke first, with a small groan, "what just happened? that Karl guy must have done something." 

The pale man didn't say a word, dark grey eyes blinking up at Techno and Ranboo. 

"Who are you?" Techno asked, pointing his axe at the other piglin, who was still half sitting half lying down. 

"Sir Billiam, the third. And this is my butler." Billiam said, sitting up completely. "Butler, get up." 

The butler stood, wincing slightly. From his hip hung the broken handle of a diamond sword. 

"Okay Billiam, what was that portal?" Technoblade didn't relax, still pointing his axe. 

It didn't matter that this guy was the same kind as him, if he had to kill the dude he would. 

"I don't know, there was this man named Karl at my party and at the end there was this portal." 

_ Liar. Liar. Liar.  _

_ He's hiding something.  _

_ He's lying.  _

_ Blood for the blood god. _

_ Liar liar pants on fire. _

_ Liars aren't pogchamp. Let's kill him. _

"Well, you are of my kind." Techno said, still wary, "I suppose I should be hospitable to you." 

Ranboo violently shook his head behind him, he did not think this was a good idea in this slightest. 

"Are you rich?" Billiam asked, looking up at him, he was a little shorter than Techno. 

"Yeah, do I look poor to you?" Techno huffed, gesturing to his netherite armor. 

"Is this your butler?" Billiam asked after a moment, gesturing to Ranboo, who quickly averted his eyes, he didn't like Billiam already, there was something off about the guy. 

"Uh, no." Techno raised a brow, "This is Ranboo." 

"Your illegitimate son then?" Billiam asked, a smirk on his face, like he was smug. 

"Heh?" Techno's voice cracked, "N-no he's… isn't… I'm… I'm his sensi. Yeah, his sensi!" The bigger piglin stuttered through the sentence, clearly caught off guard by the question. 

Ranboo almost thought he was embarrassed, but he elected to ignore that idea, Technoblade doesn't get embarrassed. 

**_He seems pretty embarrassed, he just doesn't want you to be his responsibility._ **

Ranboo ignored the Dream voice, he didn't know why he could hear it right now, but he assumed it had to do with the now closed portal. 

He could hyperventilate about it later, right now there were two, possibly dangerous, people right in front of him. 

"He's basically a butler with extra steps." Billiam whispered to the butler, who nodded hesitantly. 

Ranboo and Techno both frowned, they both could hear Billiam, the perks of being a hybrid. 

"I can hear you." Ranboo said flatly, crossing his arms, well aware how it drew attention to his axe.

Techno had told him to take advantage of his height and look more intimidating. 

He could feel Techno smirking at him in pride. 

Techno changed the subject for him, "Let's chat more inside." 

Ranboo stayed at the end, keeping watch over the other two while Techno led the way. 

Once they were situated, Steve's head on Ranboo's lap for once instead of Techno's, Techno began to talk, "Butler dude, do you have a name?" 

The butler opened his mouth, before closing it and looking at Billiam, a silent question in his grey eyes. 

"Zero." Billiam responded out loud, before looking at Techno, "He doesn't have a name."

Techno and Ranboo looked at each other, a silent 'what the heck was that.' 

Billiam stretches his back, yawning after a few minutes of awkwardness, "I am very tired, is there a guest suite I might stay at?" 

Techno rolled his eyes, "I made a small cabin specifically so people wouldn't stay here." He grumbled to himself, gesturing for Billiam to follow. 

Once the two were gone Ranboo looked at the Butler, "you can talk now, you know… I'm not gonna tell him." He said, gently, petting Steve as he talked. 

The Butler seemed nervous, looking to where Techno and Billiam had left. 

"Hey, if it comes down to it, I have a sword too. I won't let that guy hurt you." He tried to reassure the grey eyed boy.

Ranboo had noticed the bruises on the Butler's wrist, and while he didn't like to think about it, he had a sinking feeling the Mark's came from Billiam. 

"I can't… remember." The boy whispered, voice harsh with disuse. "Something with a J." 

"That's okay," Ranboo said, comfortingly, silently making a mental checklist of ways to drop kick Billiam. 

Maybe Technoblade was rubbing off on him. 

Techno walked back out, alone, looking annoyed. 

"He asked for you." He jutted his chin at the butler, who nodded, shooting Ranboo a sad smile, he silently slipped down the hall to the guest room.

Ranboo looked down at Steve, swallowing harshly, his heart feeling heavy. "Tech…" he started, "I don't like the way that guy treats his butler." 

Techno nodded, "Yeah, he's a jerk." He sat down and leaned against Steve, closing his eyes. "He made a mean joke about your height too, I almost punched him in the face for it." 

Techno had been disturbed by the comment to be frank, 

'He's rather tall, you shouldn't have fed him as much as you did.'

'Does he know how to be respectful to the rich and powerful?' 

'I don't need to do much to keep my butler in line, tell him to come in when you get out there, will you?' 

Techno didn't like Billiam, and he certainly didn't like the way he talked.

The pair fell into a fitful sleep on top of Steve, their thoughts focused on the strange visitors, Ranboo hadn't even left to go to his own house, choosing to stay with Techno. 

Phil was off building Ender knows what in his own realm, so it was nice to have someone around while Phil was gone.

When Ranboo awoke the next morning the butler was making breakfast for all of them with Techno'a help, Billiam watching him with a frown from the table. 

"Morning Ranboo." Techno said, wearing the 'kiss the cook's apron Ranboo had gotten him as a gag gift.

"Morning." He replied still sleepy, he stood and sat at the table, already feeling hungry. 

"What's for breakfast?" He stood up, stretching and walking over to look over Techno's shoulder. 

"Eggs, some potatoes, and bread with honey." Techno replied, shoulder bumping Ranboo affectionately. 

Ranboo wondered if this was what it was like to be loved, to be a part of a family. 

He liked it, but he was already noticing that the butler didn't get the same treatment from Billiam.

In fact he seemed to flinch away from the smaller piglin.   
He was sure Techno had noticed it as well. He could tell simply by the way Techno's hands would flex and his grip would tighten on whatever he was holding.

"Hey um, can I talk to you?" Ranboo said quietly to the butler, smiling comfortingly. 

The butler looked fearful for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, as Billiam spoke up. "No, I think I would like to keep him near to me." 

Ranboo was a nice guy, he liked to give people chances. 

He wasn't as blood thirsty as Technoblade.

Even still, he drew his axe and said with complete conviction, "I wasn't asking you." 

The threat was clear, apparent in the axe in his hands, and in the tensing of the ender hybrid's shoulders.

Techno smirked, whatever Ranboo's choice was, he would back the kid up, he caught Ranboo's eye and softened his smile to convey this, and Ranboo nodded in thankfulness. 

Oh Nether, maybe he had adopted the kid into his family. 

Billiam scoffed, but he looked nervous nonetheless, turning in his chair to not look directly at Ranboo. 

Ranboo led the butler into his own room, originally he had made his own shack, but Techno had laughed at it and gave him his own room later. 

It was subtle, the ways Techno showed he cared, but Ranboo had learned to read between the lines when it came to the closest thing he had ever had to a father figure in his life, at least that he remembered.

Ranboo patted the bed next to him, smiling when the butler sat beside him. 

"He hurts you doesn't he?" Ranboo said, after a long moment of silence. 

"Y..yes." the butler swallowed harshly, the poor boys hands clenched tightly on his lap. 

Ranboo nodded, not surprised, he kept his hands visible to the butler as he gently took the clenched hands into his own. "You can trust me and Techno. We won't hurt you. I'll kick Billiam's butt myself if it comes down to it." Ranboo said with conviction, feeling protective over the kid. 

A small whisper in his head reminded him why he felt this way.

_ You couldn't protect or save Tommy, so now you desperately want to save this kid. _

He would succeed this time. 

The boy looked up at Ranboo, a sniffle leaving him before suddenly hugging Ranboo. 

Ranboo ignored how the tears stung and held the boy, making comforting noises. 

Meanwhile, Techno stared down Billam, daring him to do something, anything that would justify Techno killing him.

_ Blood for the Blood God. _ The voices whispered, a quiet tug in the back of his head. He was tempted to listen to them, hands gripping the whisk handle too tightly. 

It wasn't until it cracked that he released it, stepping back from the counter, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing deeply through his nose. 

He opened his eyes and busied himself with finishing the food, setting four plates on the table.

"You don't need four, my butler won't be hungry." Billiam said, like it was a challenge. 

Techno held back a growl, the kid was skin and bone, like hell he wasn't hungry!

Ranboo and the butler appeared in the doorway, and Techno noted how the butler was gripping Ranboo'a hand. 

Good, Ranboo had talked to the kid. 

"Get over here." Billiam said, sounding bored.

He wasn't, Techno recognized the look in his eyes, Billiam was expecting a fight. 

It was a smart guess, because if Ranboo didn't kick him out, Techno was going to kill him.

Not in front of the kid, of course, Techno may he bloodthirsty, but he wasn't stupid.

He smirked around his tusks when Ranboo leveled Billiam with a glare, making the other piglin freeze up from whatever it was Ranboo's powers were. 

"Billiam, I suggest you leave, while you still can." Ranboo said, voice frigid, looking away to break eye contact and release him. 

Techno watched the whole affair, glad that Ranboo was standing up for the kid, he also felt slightly disappointed that Ranboo never felt the need to do this when Dream tried to oust him as a traitor, but you can't win them all. 

When Billiam stood up, Techno tensed, ready to step in, but Ranboo had it handled. 

The ender child stepped forward, putting a barrier between Billiam and the butler. 

"I was asking politely dude." Ranboo summoned his axe, "but if you don't want to listen…" he said, trailing off. 

Billiam, stood up stepping back, and turning and fleeing through the door. 

Ranboo surprised Techno, nodding his head to the piglin as if to say "well? Go on and get him." 

_ Blood for the blood prince, a worthy sacrifice.  _

_ Blood god blood god get that blood. _

Techno followed Billiam out, silently watching him flee into the treeline before pursuing. 

He cut Billiam down at the tree line, with a single arrow, feeling satisfied about the way Billiam didn't even have time to scream. 

He doesn't watch as the body turns to dust, simply turning and walking back inside. 

The butler looked up at him with wide eyes, and Techno tried to not compare him to how Tommy had used to look at him.

Ranboo was smiling, that same smile Phil got when he had looked at Wilbur. 

The same smile Ranboo had when he looked at Michael. 

Damnit, Techno was already anxious about something happening to Michael he didn't need another kid to worry over.

That didn't stop the next thing from spilling out, "You can rest now. You're safe and he's gone." 

"Will he come back?" The boy whispered in return, Ranboo standing behind him, eyes curious. 

"Nah, he was pretty spooked by how cool me and Ranboo are." Techno replied keeping his voice causal, he leaned against the wall. "Tell me about yourself, butler kid." 

"That's not my name." The boy frowned.

Before Techno could pry, Ranboo shot him a look, and asked gently "other than J, do you remember anything else about yourself?" 

The boy nodded, "Horses, singing, a barkeeper." He seemed unaware of the tears that dripped down his cheeks as he spoke, he paused for a long moment, seemingly lost in thought, "I think my name was Johnathan. I… had a brother who was…. A barkeeper… he took care of me after our parents died…" 

Oh great,  _ another _ orphan. 

Techno wasn't too bothered, the last orphan kid they had taken in had turned out alright. 

"Okay Johnathan, welcome to the family. You'll bunk with Ranboo." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter: @lovetribable
> 
> Also next to be updated is gonna be Dream of Me again then a completely new series.


End file.
